A Night to Remember
by breezibi
Summary: The school year has finally ended, and Marinette's class is getting together one last time before lycèe.
It was the last day of collège for Marinette's class, and a very bittersweet one. It felt like the end of an era. Though everyone knew they would still see each other in lycée, it wouldn't be the same. They would be mixed up, with different people. The mighty gang would be broken up.

Marinette, as class president, had stood up for a speech the previous week. "I propose that we have a party the day after school gets out, the whole class," This was met with general cheering. "Okay, so who can host? We're also going to need food and drinks, and I think everyone should come with an idea of something to do. I think for the food and drinks, we can just pass around a sheet and sign up."

Chloé immediately raised her hand. "I can host, my house is ideal for parties. We have them all the time." Marinette forced a smile. She had to agree, though, Chloé's mansion would make a really good party space.

"Thank you, Chloé. That's much appreciated. Anyone else have any input?" Chloé continued to whisper to Sabrina about all the things she would have her daddy set up for the party as Rose raised her hand. "Yes, Rose?"

Rose beamed, holding up a piece of paper. "I'm drawing up a list for refreshments right now!" Marinette smiled and thanked her.

"Okay, as for a time, I was thinking that we could all head over to Chloé's house after the Brevet ceremony. That'll give us time with our families and for pictures and stuff. Sound good?" The class excitedly murmured their assent, and Marinette beamed, relieved, and sat down again. Alya gave her a high five.

Marinette's thoughts were snapped back to the present as the last bell of collège rang, and the class let out a cheer. Alya punched Marinette in the shoulder. "Better make a move on Adrien tomorrow. Who knows if you'll get a chance in lycée!" Marinette gulped and peeked at him. He was slowly packing up his things, looking like a melancholy god. He was so beautiful. Alya nudged Marinette forward. "You can start now…" She hurried out of the room before Marinette could protest, winking.

Marinette gulped and approached Adrien. Alya was right.

"H-hey, Adrien!" she stammered, trying to look like a normal person. Adrien looked up and smiled. "Hey, Marinette!"

Marinette tried to casually lean on a desk and lost her balance. She straightened, blushing, and choked out, "Y-you, uh, excited? For the gradulation-graduation?" Adrien slung his bag over his shoulder as his face darkened.

"My dad won't be there. He's got a show in Milan. So, not really." Marinette felt a stab of protectiveness flare up in her for him. How could his father do that to him? It was awful.

"Well, I'll make sure my parents cheer for you. And I'm sure Nino's family will, too! Plus, don't you think for a second that they're all gonna let you off the hook for pictures! You think modeling is bad? You won't be able to feel your face for weeks after my parents are done with you." She shook her finger sternly. Forget awkwardness, Mama Bear had to look out for her cubs. "And don't you dare miss the party, mister! I had to work with Chloé to plan this and everyone has to be there. That includes you, mister. I swear, I will hunt you down and carry you to that party myself if it's the last thing I do." Despite himself, Adrien started to smile. He was glad Marinette was acting like her normal self, as for some reason she rarely did when around him. Plus, her words did make him feel better. "Thanks." Surprising both of them, she gave him a tight hug. Blushing furiously, she dashed away. Adrien stared after her until she disappeared, then reluctantly got into his waiting car. "Bye…"

The graduation ceremony the next day was a blur. Marinette's parents screamed equally loudly when Marinette, Alya, and Adrien each went up to get their diplomas. When everyone had received theirs, countless pictures were taken. To Marinette's delight, she got several with Adrien's arm wrapped around her waist, and one where he and Alya were doing voila hands on either side of her while she stood in the middle with her Diplome Brevet. Finally, everyone's parents were sated and the class headed over to Chloé's place for their celebration.

When they got there, Chloé led them all to the spacious top floor, bragging all the way. There were streamers and banners saying "Congratulations!" all over, and a table with hors d'oeuvres, wine, and mineral waters had already been set up. The class oohed and aahed while Chloé fluffed her hair proudly.

A few hours later, once everyone had had a few drinks and started to get bored, Nino yelled out, "Let's play truth or dare!" Everyone groaned, but eventually ended up in a circle on the floor. Since he had suggested the game, Nino started.

"Alright, Adrien. Truth… or dare?" Adrien glared at him, sticking out his lower lip. "Uh, truth."

Nino leaned in, rubbing his hands together. "Well, Mr. Agreste, I think we'd all like to know who you have the hots for." Adrien, who was reverting more and more to his Chat Noir personality with each glass of wine, rolled his eyes.

"Come on, that's so lame." Nino merely put his hand under his chin and leaned forward, batting his eyes. Adrien rolled his eyes again. "My Lady…bug. Ladybug. Her. Yes."

Nino raised his eyebrows. "Come on, everyone has a crush on Ladybug. She doesn't count." Adrien opened his mouth to say that yes, she certainly did count, but thought better of it. Kim boomed, "Come on, just say it!"

Adrien looked around. If his Lady didn't count, well of course it would be…his eyes flicked over to her and he reddened. She was as red as a beet and clinging to Alya. Did she know? "Uh, well, er, uh, Marinette," he whispered her name.

Nino cupped his hand around his ear. "What was that? I don't think everyone heard you."

Adrien gritted his teeth. "MARINETTE, OKAY?" he yelled. "MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, THAT ONE RIGHT THERE!" He did a grand gesture indicating her across the circle, then addressed her. "Princess." He bowed as best he could from sitting.

Marinette gaped. Her perfect Adrien was acting just like a certain kitty…and he liked her! Adrien Agreste had just admitted to everyone that he liked her. Alya was laughing her head off. "Breathe, girl!" Adrien seemed to realize what he was doing and closed his mouth, blushing furiously. Nino was actually rolling on the floor. "We know, dude! We all know!" Adrien looked around at the class with wide eyes. They all nodded except for Chloé, who looked enraged. "And lay off the wine, man, I think you're getting drunk." Adrien slowly nodded, still in shock.

Nino clapped him on the shoulder. "Okay, your turn, lover boy!" Slowly, Adrien blinked, then smiled evilly.

"Alya. Truth or dare?"

Alya crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Dare."

Adrien felt a very Chat Noir grin spread across his face. "Alright. I dare you to lick Nino's chest from bottom to top."

Nino gaped at him, but Alya just rolled her sleeves and snapped her fingers. "Come on. Shirt, up."

Nino lifted up his shirt and shook his head at Adrien. "I thought we were friends." Alya made eye contact with Adrien, then ever so slowly dragged her tongue up the length of Nino's chest, not breaking eye contact the entire time. "Okay!"

Adrien fell over laughing maniacally. Alya rubbed her hands together and looked straight at Marinette, eyes glittering evilly. Marinette felt her heart jump into her throat. "I choose…" Alya drawled, dragging out the moment. "Juleka."

Marinette choked and Alya gave her a devilish wink. "Truth or dare?" Juleka looked extraordinarily surprised and pleased to have been one of the first people picked. "Uh, dare," she said. Alya smiled. "I dare you to propose to Rose. Give it your all."

Everyone laughed as Juleka dropped to one knee in front of Rose and, in a completely serious voice, said, "Rose, will you make me the happiest girl in the world? Will you marry me?" The entire circle lost it and Rose, giggling so hard that tears were streaming out of her eyes, squeaked out, "Oh, yes, of course!" Mylène was laughing so hard that she was snorting, and Alix hooted, "Mon Dieu, Juleka, that was golden!" Juleka allowed a shy, happy smile.

When everyone had finally calmed down, Juleka called on Alix. "Truth or dare?" Alix smirked and said, "Dare, of course!"

Juleka thought for a second, then said, "Alright. For the next three turns, you have to act like a dog and bark whenever anyone says something." Everyone howled with laughter. Obligingly, Alix squatted on her haunches like a dog.

"Okay, I choose Kim. Truth or dare?"

Kim's chest puffed up. "Dare, of course."

He looked at Alix pointedly. She barked. "Fine. I dare you to also act like a dog, but you have to go around and lift your leg on everyone in the circle, complete with peeing sounds." Kim gaped and she smirked. "Chicken?"

He scowled. "Fine." Alix barked smugly. On his hands and knees, he crawled around the circle, lifting his leg on everyone in turn and making a psss sound. Even Chloé couldn't resist laughter. When he finally got back to his place, red-faced, he pointed at Marinette. "Marinette. Dare or dare?"

Alix barked and Marinette opened her mouth angrily. "But I wanted truth!"

Kim didn't answer, but instead looked at Alix, who hastily let out a yip. "Tough luck, I like dares. Dare or dare?" Alix barked sadly. Marinette raised her eyebrows. "I dare you to kiss the hottest boy in the room," he held up his finger as she started to object. "But it can't be on a normal place that you would kiss." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and winked. Face burning, Marinette crawled across the circle to Adrien. Come on, be Ladybug. Just pretend he's Chat Noir and it doesn't mean anything. When she pictured a mask and cat ears on him, she could almost see it. With all of her Ladybug sass, she ordered him to close his eyes as Alix barked softly. Everyone was silent as he nervously obliged. Matter-of-factly, she leaned in and ghosted her lips against his eyelid. It would have gone perfectly, but Marinette, being the klutz she was, lost her balance and toppled over Adrien, pinning him to the ground. Alya roared with laughter and the rest of the class joined in. Marinette was too distracted by Adrien to notice, though. Lying under her, staring into her eyes, he looked so sexy that she just wanted to make out with him right there. Almost hypnotized, Adrien reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Alya's voice brought the pair out of their reverie.

"AY! We all know you guys are in love, but save it for later!" Blushing furiously, they both clambered up. Alix was barely able to choke out a yip through her laughter.

Marinette cleared her throat and looked anywhere except for Adrien. "Uh, Nathanaël!"

He looked at her, startled, and turned a shade of red that could compete with his hair. "I dare you to draw the face of someone in this class around your belly button!" Alix barked dejectedly.

He stammered, "But, truth-" and Marinette gave him a fierce look. "It's Dare or Dare, now, baby." Hurriedly, Alix barked twice, earning a couple of chuckles. Someone handed Nathanaël a marker and he turned around, lifting up his shirt and drawing something. When he finished, he turned around to show the class. They immediately screamed with mirth. He had drawn Chloé's face, with the belly button as her open mouth. "I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!" she shrieked.

Alya guffawed. "Yes, you're doing a perfect impression of it right now!" This set off even more laughter. When it quieted down, Alix howled because she hadn't been able to count how many times she should bark. Juleka coughed. "Alright, Alix, you can stop barking now." The smaller girl practically melted with relief.

Over the course of the next hour, each of the remaining classmates had to perform a dare. As it progressed, people started to wind down, getting bored with the game. Finally, it ended with Sabrina having to tousle Chloé's hair, and everyone sighed with relief. "What next?" Alix quipped, leaning back.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to be-" Marinette was cut off by Nino.

"The logical next step, of course! 7 minutes in heaven!" Everyone groaned.


End file.
